michael_bay_transformer_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Lockdown
Lockdown (ロックダウン, Rokkudaun) has always been hired to track down a subject, that even the Decepticons are afraid of this guy, nothing stops him from completing his transaction short of total deactivation! Answering only to his enigmatic "Creators", Lockdown holds himself above the Autobot/Decepticon war and sees both sides as squabbling children that he has to reign in personally. He doesn't think much higher of other civilized species across the galaxy (particularly humans), though isn't above working with them if it suits him. Unfortunately for the Autobot medic, Ratchet is Lockdown's next target, and Lockdown, as always, has been paid handsomely for his destruction. He's also run afoul of Arcee previously, in some unspecified circumstance. Using his Supercharger, he stores the kinetic energy from racing in his alternate form and uses it to boost his own speed for short bursts. This is his favorite device... because his favorite tactic is to catch up with targets and sink in his Capture Hook for the up-close-and-''personal'' kill. His other great weapon is the exposed skeletal spinal cord down his back, which gives him a level of agility that the average Cybertronian does not have. Lockdown's also been known to loot weaponry from the foes he kills, so his armoury is constantly changing! He trained Axor a long time ago, and the younger hunter has even rebuilt himself to better resemble Lockdown (though he denies it if you ask). He views his mentor as his closest comrade, which Lockdown has been willing to let him believe. His closest comrade is Megatron, cos that's who's currently paying him, in energon chips! These days, a long scar runs down his face. There are many rumours about where it came from, some saying it was a run-in with Megatron, but nobody knows for sure... Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Mark Ryan (English), Tsutomu Isobe (Japanese) Lockdown was hired to hunt down and destroy Autobot Ratchet, and that's what he aims to do. Once he's accepted a contract, nothing short of total deactivation can stop him. His services don't come cheap, but he's the best there is at what he does. Lockdown has never lost a target, and he doesn't intend for this to be the first time. He transforms into an adapted vehicle mode of a Lamborghini Aventador. Attributes: Gallery File:Lockdown_Age_of_Extinction_2014_Movie_Images.jpg|Lockdown's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Bonecrusher **Galvatron **Starscream *Seekers Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee **Ironhide **Jazz *Wreckers *Sam Witwicky *Mikaela Banes *NEST *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Sector Seven *Red X *Terra *Jinx *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Gallery History Past Lockdown was tasked with hunting down Optimus Prime for the Creators, as they wanted the leader of the Autobots returned to them alive. To accomplish this goal, he travelled to Earth and began to help the human organization Cemetery Wind, who had already begun hunting and killing the surviving Transformers and the humans who already knows about them on Earth. In exchange for the safe apprehension of Prime, he promised Harold Attinger and Deasthstroke a Seed, a device that could cyberform a massive area of land, in exhange for their assistance in capturing Optimus. At some point after the Battle of Chicago, Lockdown and Deasthstroke managed to lay a trap for Optimus in Mexico City. Despite suffering grievous wounds, Optimus managed to escape his pursuers. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased